


The kitten who denies the milk

by ForbiddenSweets



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asshole Ardyn is asshole, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenSweets/pseuds/ForbiddenSweets
Summary: A first attempt at creating some M/F smexual fanfic for a friend as a reward for winning a game of league of legends.Cassandra just can't seem to escape Ardyn. Everywhere she went he appeared and everytime their bare skin brushes against each other she's put on the brink of pleasure. This is a short one-shot depicting one of their scandalous reunions.





	The kitten who denies the milk

They were on the outskirts of Graela. At first, Cassandra had been with her friends. No, more than friends, family. They were going straight for Niflheims capital, but the train had come to a sudden halt. The conductors called for help outside and while each of her friends summoned their weapons, exiting the train, Cassandra had been swept into an empty train compartment by a long-sleeved arm. Her body was forced to the furthest wall in the room. Her back pressed against the cold glass. Green eyes swept the room but a mans face covered her vision. A very familiar smirk crossing those chapped lips. Instantly Cassandras body tensed and she screamed, pushing back she forced her arms forward in an attempt to give her room to escape. But hands reached out. Fingers wrapped around her forearms closest to her elbows before long fingers rose up to wrap around her wrists. The barest brush of those damned fingers across her skin made her shudder. Her head tipped back and she muffled a cry. The predator in her vicinity took the preys invitation and bent his head forward. Lips pressed against Cassandra's slender neck. Running across familiar bruises. Cassandra's eyes opened wide and she moaned. Water began to form at the corner of her eyes. Why? Why was she so cursed? Those disgusting lips ran across her chip before swallowing her mouth in a kiss. Cassandra's eyes stared into Ardyns own. Her knees grew weak with pleasure and she slowly began to sink down to the floor. Ardyn followed behind, sparing her lips for a moment until both their bodies were resting on the ground. Ardyns shadowing over hers. Again she could only see him. There was no sight of the door. The only hopes she had of escape. His grin was sickening but she unconsciously licked her lips to taste what remained of him. “The same song and dance kitten, but when will you finally give in.” He leaned forward to consume her once more. His grip on her wrists disappearing as her arms reached out to wrap around his neck.

 

“P-please….stop….” Dangerous fingers with great intent ran over Cassandras side. They paused to rest on her bare hip. A calloused thumb rubbed the flesh in slow circles. Why did fire burst forth everywhere he touched? There was a great chance it was because the train compartment was so cold. Her tormentor's body heat could have been boiling lava in comparison, but Ardyn had never felt warm before. Not in the faint caresses across her cheek in chance meetings. Not in bare brushes of their lips when he pinned her to walls or corners when her friends weren’t there. “Now dear, why would you want that?” His lips pressed against her ear. The slightest movement caused Cassandra's mouth to cry in need. Her lower half pressing backward to press further into Ardyns body and his hands. “You appear to be enjoying yourself greatly, my sweet kitten.” His chuckle was followed by a vicious nip to her ear. Cassandra keened. She was so ashamed of her actions, but god did she feel so good. Cassandra was still unsure as to why, but ever since the day she had first met Ardyn her life had changed. Just the meeting of their eyes made her heart beat fast. His touch brought her to great heights of pleasure, no matter what he did. He made her feel so many things. She hated him. He disgusted her. Everything he had done to her and her family, but she couldn’t seem to deny him. She could whimper protests. She could beg him to stop, but her body would continue to crave him. It would continue to rock against him as it did now.

 

The sounds of squelching filled the air, but they were mostly covered by Cassandras cries. Ardyns body was still covered in his thousands of layers, but Cassandra was bare underneath him. While one his hand hands sat on her hip, the other was between her legs. Two fingers buried into her opening. Spreading her insides to prepare her for the main event. Cassandra couldn’t focus on anything but his fucking fingers. In and out. The slightest hint of them leaving her would cause her to thrust her aching lower body against him. “Six.” She gasped. The hand at her hip drew upwards along her body. Nails digging into her flesh causing red lines to be left behind. His hand wrapped around her left breast. Fingers massaging the round flesh. How long had they been in that room? Cassandra felt as if he had been toying with her for hours now. She had been on the brink for so long. “Ardyn. Please.” What was she begging for? Cassandra wasn’t sure until she was suddenly flipped onto her back. Her chest moving frantically. Hazed dark eyes looked up into Ardyns. He appeared strained and Cassandra felt an ounce of pride knowing she had removed that smug look on his face. At least for a moment. It returned quickly. “Since you’re begging so nicely, perhaps the kitten deserves her milk.” Her breath hitched and her eyes lowered-

 

“The end!”

“The end? What do you mean the end? Prompto, finish the fucking story!”

“Sorry sis, it’s bath time!”


End file.
